bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn
: "I love vengeance!" : ―Flynn on his actions Flynn was a British elephant seal and a member of the seafearing ape Gutt's crew of piratical animals. He acts as the muscle of the crew. Biography A giant elephant seal, Flynn was part of a crew of animals that sailed the oceans aboard a ship fashioned from a giant iceberg in search of food to plunder and more crew to recruit. At some point, Gutt had, through unknown means, saved the elephant seal's life, earning Flynn's loyalty as a member of the crew aboard Gutt's vessel. New Crew : "Hey, they look fluffy!" : ―Flynn about Manny, Sid, Granny and Diego One day, while out at sea, Flynn, along with the others in the crew, watched as their captain pulled a saber-tooth squirrel out of the ocean waters after harpooning the acorn shell that the squirrel was holding: the squirrel, named Scrat, was found half-swallowed by a small fish and used for entertainment aboard the ship. Not long after, Flynn and the others encountered a group of animals lost at sea aboard a drifting ice floe: a mammoth named Manny, two sloths named Sid and his Granny and a Saber-Tooth Tiger named Diego. Remarking that they looked "fluffy", Flynn stood by for his captain's orders as Gutt appeared, introducing himself to the castaways, claiming that they were lucky to be found by Gutt and his crew before pirates found them first. Manny called out that they only wished to reach the continent and his family, to which Gutt coldly replied that there was no way back. At that, Flynn chimed in, calling out that there was a means of returning to the continent: Switch-back Cove provided an ocean current that could take them back to the mainland, all much to Gutt's chagrin, who quickly silenced the seal with a sharp stomp on his tail fin. Gutt then ordered his crew to attack the castaways, with Flynn helping by allowing Gupta, a badger and fellow pirate, to bounce off his belly and up a mast so as to "fly the colors". During the fight, Flynn leapt down from the ship, flattening Sid with a belly flop. When the captives escaped and brought down the iceberg, Flynn panicked, thinking he was going to drown, until Gutt reminded him he was a sea creature. When Flynn asked about the missing Shira, Gutt disregarded her, telling Flynn to push the piece of ice the crew were resting on out to sea. : "You remember us? We're the bad guys!" : ―Flynn taunts Manny. In the final battle, Flynn easily withstood Sid and Granny's attempt to hurt him. He and Gupta chased them to the edge of Gutt's new iceberg, but were scared off by Granny's pet whale, Precious. Soon after, Precious blasted each of the pirates into the water with her spout. Flynn found the experience quite enjoyable, and thanked Precious for it. Personality and Traits Flynn was a simple-minded creature that, though loyal to his captain, was both easily fooled and outright unaware of certain situations. Flynn enjoyed a good laugh at the expense of anyone, even Gutt himself, but was quick to be serious when the situation demanded it. Flynn was forgetful of everything, including his own traits, as he forgot that, being an elephant seal, he could swim when he thought he was drowning. A large, blubbery British-accented elephant seal, Flynn weighed in at four thousand pounds and used his immense weight in fights, body slamming his opponents. Flynn also sported the traits typical of an elephant seal: fat build, grey hide peppered with a few barnacles, short trunk-like snout, tusks and stubby flippers. Flynn made use of various weapons when fighting, from a sawfish skull to a small spoon that he mistook for a weapon; along with this, Flynn wore a bandanna made of kelp atop his head , with tattoos on the back of his head (As seen when we watch closely on some screenshots). Quotes * lines; sees Manny, Sid and Diego Hey, they look fluffy. * fruit from Flynn's plate is missing Where's my booty, has anyone seen it? * Captain Gutt sings "Master of the Seas" Oh! Captain's going to sing a shanty! * panicking They sank our battleship, what are we gonna do? We're all gonna drown! * And a seal and a kangaroo! * I know; I'm having a blast. * Oh, no, he's gone forever! Gutt returns with the new ship Oh! There he is. * Manny You remember us? We're the bad guys. * word before his defeat; to Precious Ooh! This feels so good! Thank you, Mister Whale. Appearances * Ice Age: Continental Drift (First appearance) ** Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (Flashback) Behind the Scenes * Flynn was voiced by English comedian Nick Frost. Trivia *Voiced by Nick Frost from Shawn of the Dead, Hot Fuzz and Paul. *Although he is the big guy and moron of the group, he serves as the second muscle compared to Raz. *Chances are he's still alive, since he was last seen falling into the ocean, but he is a sea creature. *Flynn is very similar to Mr. Smee due to their stupidity, showing no physical threat to the heroes, and the abuse they get from their boss. Gallery Category:Ice Age characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Cowards